militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7th Division (Japan)
| branch = Japan Ground Self-Defense Force | type = Armored | size = Division | command_structure = Northern Army | garrison = Camp Higashi Chitose, Chitose, Hokkaidō | current_commander = Lt. Gen. Toshiyo Shiozaki | battles = | decorations = }} The is one of nine active divisions of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. The division is the only armored division of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. It is subordinated to the Northern Army and is headquartered in Chitose, Hokkaidō. Its responsibility is the defense of Hokkaidō. The division was raised on 15 August 1962 as the 7th Mechanized Division. In 1981 it was merged with the 1st Armor Brigade to become the 7th Armored Division. As of 1987 it consisted of a headquarters, headquarters company, 7 regiments (3 armor, 1 motorized infantry, 1 artillery, 1 air defense artillery and 1 logistical support regiment), and 3 battalions (namely Reconnaissance, Combat Engineer, and Signals). An armor regiment consisted of 4 tank companies, each with 18 Type 61 or Type 74 tanks (74 in all). A motorized infantry regiment had 6 motorized infantry companies and 1 mortar company. The artillery regiment contained 4 155-mm self-propelled howitzer battalions (10 guns in each). In all, the armored division had about 6,500 men, 230 tanks, about 350 Type 60 and Type 73 armored personnel carriers, 40 self-propelled howitzers, 48 mortars (81-mm and larger), 12 106-mm recoilless weapons, 40 35- and 40-mm self-propelled air defense systems, along with other armament and support systems. Organization * 7th Division, at Camp Higashi Chitose in Chitose ** 7th Division HQ, in Chitose ** 71st Tank Regiment, in Chitose, with five squadrons of Type 90 Main Battle Tanks ** 72nd Tank Regiment, in Eniwa, with five squadrons of Type 90 Main Battle Tanks ** 73rd Tank Regiment, in Eniwa, with five squadrons of Type 90 Main Battle Tanks ** 11th Infantry Regiment, in Chitose, with three companies of Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicles, three companies of Type 73 Armored Personnel Carrier and one company of Type 96 120mm Self-Propelled Mortar Carriers ** 7th Artillery Regiment (Mechanized), in Chitose *** 1st Artillery Battalion, with two batteries of Type 99 155mm Self-propelled howitzers *** 2nd Artillery Battalion, with two batteries of Type 99 155mm Self-propelled howitzers *** 3rd Artillery Battalion, with two batteries of Type 99 155mm Self-propelled howitzers *** 4th Artillery Battalion, with two batteries of Type 99 155mm Self-propelled howitzers ** 7th Reconnaissance Battalion, in Chitose, with Type 87 armored reconnaissance vehicle ** 7th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment, in Shinhidaka, with Type 81 Surface-to-air missile systems and Type 87 self-propelled anti-aircraft guns ** 7th Combat Engineer Battalion, in Chitose ** 7th Signal Battalion, in Chitose ** 7th Aviation Squadron, at Chitose Airport, flying UH-1J and OH-6D helicopters ** 7th NBC Protection Battalion, in Chitose ** 7th Logistic Support Regiment, in Chitose *** 1st Maintenance Battalion *** 2nd Maintenance Battalion *** Supply Company *** Medical Company *** Transport Company ** 7th Band External links * Homepage 7th Division (Japanese) Category:Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Division